


Tempting Fate

by Usami_chan13



Series: Roses [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Code Name: Sailor V, Sailor Moon - All Media Types, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: 1sentencefic, Crossover Pairings, F/M, delta set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence set Delta from the [1sentence community](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Most of the sentences take place in the present, but a few of them do take place in the future.

**#1 – air**  
He watches as the breeze dances through her hair, and his fingers ache to do the same.

 **#2 – apples**  
“Okay, _fine_ ,” she admits with a sigh as she hands him a plate, “Mako-chan made the pie…But I helped!”

 **#3 – beginning**  
Their initial meeting was mere coincidence; their subsequent encounters simple happenstance; their relationship, like everything else, is a pure twist of fate.

 **#4 – bugs**  
“Kill it!” she screeches, and he reminds himself that no matter how strong a warrior she is, she is also still a human girl.

 **#5 – coffee**  
Even with cream, the brew tastes bitter in her mouth – but she continues to drink it in order to show the jealous onlookers that she’s just as classy and mature as her companion.

 **#6 – dark**  
As hard as she tries, she could never get him to tell her _everything_ about his past; so many secrets that he refuses to bring to light, taking special care to keep his worst ones hidden from her.

 **#7 – despair**  
She is the leader of the Sailor Senshi, sworn to the princess; even if he gives his whole heart to her, her responsibilities mean she can never do the same.

 **#8 – doors**  
She somehow managed to unlock a part of himself not even _he_ knew existed, and he wants to keep it open for as long as possible.

 **#9 – drink**  
He smiles as he gives her a cup, and she feels a warmth in her that has nothing to do with the tea.

 **#10 – duty**  
It was her destiny to protect her princess, and so he promised to do whatever it takes to help her.

 **#11 – earth**  
She watches his pale fingers digging into the ground; as with everything he does, his face is set in serious concentration as he places a single seed in the hole and covers it with dirt.

 **#12 – end**  
They stand at the edge of where the Crystal Palace would soon be standing; she knew that this had to come some time, but she still can’t keep from crying as he turns away and disappears from her life forever.

 **#13 – fall**  
It was true she was a bit of a klutz, but she doesn’t mind if it means landing in his arms.

 **#14 – fire**  
Her skin burns as his gentle touch glides over her cheek, and her lips blaze as he captures them with his own.

 **#15 – flexible**  
They’ve both gotten used to living double lives, finding some balance between appearing normal to those around them and taking part in saving the human race; it is difficult, certainly, but they manage.

 **#16 – flying**  
He always believed in reaching for the stars, but he never thought it was a literal possibility until he met her.

 **#17 – food**  
Seeing the mess in his kitchen makes him wince, but it quickly fades into a smile as he sees the dinner she had so lovingly tried to make for him.

 **#18 – foot**  
“You really should be more careful,” he chides, not noticing her sheepish smile as he tenderly wraps the bandage around her ankle.

 **#19 – grave**  
Having her there as he pays his last respects to his mother gives him a sense of comfort he feels he shouldn’t possess.

 **#20 – green**  
Even if his golden fox eyes were incredibly hot, she has to admit that she prefers his gentle emerald eyes better.

 **#21 – head**  
She has a knack for seeing through even his calmest mask; he could fool just about everyone else, but if he worries about something, then _she_ worries about it too.

 **#22 – hollow**  
Pretty soon, she learned to ignore her mother during one of _those_ talks; after all, she can’t very well explain why marriage just isn’t an option for her, could she?  


 **#23 – honor**  
Though the animal rages inside him and courses his blood, he knows he could never do anything to defile such purity.

 **#24 – hope**  
Against all odds, they are here, and they are together, and they are _in love_ …and she would keep it in her heart for as long as Destiny would let her.

 **#25 – light**  
Like a moth to the moon, he is drawn into her gentle radiance; though he could never truly _be_ where she was, he continues reaching for her.

 **#26 – lost**  
She wanted to surprise him, but in the end has to call and sheepishly ask for the directions to his family’s house.

 **#27 – metal**  
Yusuke sometimes jokes that she’s managed to cage him, but for some reason, he neither disagrees nor complains about it.

 **#28 – new**  
She had lived in the time of the Silver Millennium and is destined to see Neo Tokyo; his demon soul was over a thousand years old and isn’t willing to give up; yet they both live as if this is the only life they have.

 **#29 – old**  
They often just sit and talk, and names like ‘Kunzite’ and ‘Maya’ come up more than once; still, they just see it as part of getting to know each other.

 **#30 – peace**  
She knew that all the battles, all the heartache, and all the hardships she faces in life is worth it for the time she spends with him.

 **#31 – poison**  
Koenma’s words constantly ring in his head: “This was never supposed to happen!”

 **#32 – pretty**  
There are times when she admits that she’s a little jealous of his looks, and he soothes her insecurities while debating whether or not to cut his hair.

 **#33 – rain**  
She doesn’t really care that the umbrella was just a bit too small; as they walk, she pretends she needs the shelter as she huddles closer to him.

 **#34 – regret**  
She could hear the pain in his voice as he tells her the story of his mother’s scars.

 **#35 – roses**  
She inhales deeply; enjoying how he always smells of the flowers he gives her.

 **#36 – secret**  
They both keep their true selves hidden away from their families and the rest of the world, drawing support and understanding from those who knew them best.

 **#37 – snakes**  
She just can’t believe how her friends can betray her like this – and she certainly does _not_ spend too much time with him!

 **#38 – snow**  
She’s so excited that she stands and watches in the park; as the ice crystals collect on her, he notices how she seems to sparkle.

 **#39 – solid**  
Sometimes she exaggerates when she talks about their relationship; but the thought and the emotion behind her words are sincere, so he doesn’t mind too much.

 **#40 – spring**  
As they sit and watch the Sakura trees bloom, she’s enthralled by his stories of his tree-climbing childhood in his family’s garden.

 **#41 – stable**  
When the pressures of Destiny and school and home and her responsibilities – and _everything_ – became too much to handle, she knows she could always go to him for a lecture-free ear to listen to her problems.

 **#42 – strange**  
It is agreed that Hiei knows him the best, and yet not even he can answer how the fox demon chose a loud, clumsy girl like _that_.

 **#43 – summer**  
As she sits next to him in the park, she starts to feel rapidly hot…and not because of the weather, either.

 **#44 – taboo**  
In their hearts, they both know it is forbidden; a child of Venus in love with a demon is just unthinkable.

 **#45 – ugly**  
She sometimes hears the questions and surprise when they are together, but he assures her that there is nothing wrong with _her_.

 **#46 – war**  
They both struggle between loving each other more than anything, and knowing that something out there had to be bigger than their love.

 **#47 – water**  
She seems to flow as she dances, and he suddenly feels a thirst that only she can quench.

 **#48 – welcome**  
At first, silence is the only thing that follows her brash statement; then Hiei scoffs, and Yusuke claps her shoulder as he laughs, “You’re gonna fit in here just fine!”

 **#49 – winter**  
The demon in him reasoned that it was only the season of death, but the thought dies in his heart as she cuddles into him for warmth.

 **#50 – wood**  
Placing her hand on the tree, she smiles through her tears as she traces over the carvings that are still there even after all this time; besides her memories, it’s all that’s left of the relationship they once shared.


End file.
